(Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a driving support apparatus for a vehicle.
(Related Art)
Conventionally, various driving support techniques have been proposed which are for supporting driving of the driver of a vehicle. For example, a technique is known in which when an own vehicle has deviated from a driving lane, an alarm is issued to the driver of the own vehicle (e.g. refer to JP-A-2008-117054).
However, in the above conventional technique, it can be considered that deviation of the own vehicle from the traveling lane is allowed in some surrounding environments in which, for example, there are stopped or parked vehicles, persons, structures, or the like at the edge of the lane in which the own vehicle runs. In this case, it can be considered that an alarm indicating that the own vehicle has deviated from the traveling lane may be unnecessarily issued though the driver is purposefully making the own vehicle deviate from the driving lane. In this regard, if an unnecessary alarm is issued, the driver may feel discomfort. Hence, There is room for improvement.